


Azadova modrost

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Fish out of Water, Freedom, Gen, Love, Riddles
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Šnjur je pač nora riba.





	1. Vprašanje

Uganka za dobro voljo: kakšna je razlika med šnjurom v vedru in moškim, ki je nesrečen v ljubezni? Če je Namik ribič, ki je spravil šnjura v vedro, in Asli tista, ki je vrgla šnjura nazaj v morje - kdo je šnjur? In kaj je morje?


	2. Odgovor

Med šnjurom v vedru in moškim, ki je nesrečen v ljubezni, ni nobene razlike. Šnjur je Ferhat. Morje je življenje, ljubezen, sreča.


	3. Zaključek

Šnjur pač spada v morje. Šnjur spada v morje, pa čeprav je nor.


End file.
